Fallen Star
by Pencyke
Summary: Lana Homestead, a farm girl living on the edge of Fiore, has her boring life turned upside down when a meteorite descends on her family's crops. With an ornery stranger for traveling company, what does the world have in store for her?


_**This is a project that I was inspired to start after I found a pdf for a FairyTail tabletop RPG. I was going to keep it to myself, but sharing is caring.**_

_**So here you go.**_

* * *

The world was still for the quaint farm in the crook of a small valley in Fiore. Before sunrise, few things dared to move, and all were silent.

BANG BANG BANG!

...Most were silent.

"Lana! Get up, it's time to eat!"

Lana, a budding young woman at the age of 17, fell out of her bed in a heap of flailing limbs and blankets. She croaked, "Five more minutes, Turkish."

The door squeaked open, "No can do, Lana. We're all waiting on you, and I am a hungry man!" Turkish was five feet tall with black shaggy hair, and he could be a ball of pure energy when he wanted something done. He lunged into the room and dragged Lana out of the door by the bedsheets.

Lana kicked and yelled, "You're not a man, you're a half pint!"

When Lana finally escaped from her sheets, she flopped onto the dining room floor and covered her face, "It's too early~"

"How come only Turkish gets to drag Lana out of bed?"

"Yeah, how come we never get to? It's too much fun for just Turkish to handle!"

"Especially when it's someone so short!"

Two boys, identical twins, shouted from opposite sides of the solid wood table. Turkish swatted one, "You're shorter than me!"

"Yeah, but he's still growing and I am too! We're gonna be twice as tall as you when we're done!"

Lana said, "Shut up Connor."

The twin that Turkish had swatted shouted with indignation, "Hey!"

"Shut up Travis."

Travis nodded, "That's better." The twins high-fived.

"Get off the floor Lana, we all need to eat before we can start the day." That was Lana's father. He was a huge man whose face had been weathered by a life on the farm, though his green eyes sparkled with mirth from underneath his dark, bushy eyebrows.

Lana rolled around and whined, "But Dad, why does it have to start so early?"

Lana's father made a sound in his throat akin to rocks being ground into pebbles, "I suppose I could let you go back to sleep, just this once."

Lana's head shot up, then she grabbed her neck, "Ow..." She put her head back down, "Wha?"

"Honey, you can be such a tease sometimes." Lana's mother was a plump woman with an eternally serene expression.

There was a deep chuckle, "You know me so well," Through slight tears, Lana saw the smirk on her father's lips as he looked down at her, "I said you can sleep in, just this once, as long as you don't mind letting one of your brothers have your spot next to me when I head into town today."

Lana was in her chair a moment later, "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Everyone had a laugh as they dug into their breakfast.

* * *

"Goin' to the ci~tay~! We're going to the ci~tay! Woo!" Lana sang to herself at the top of her lungs from her spot next to her father at the front of their little wagon.

"I'm glad you're excited Lana, but I still need my hearing in this ear."

"No boring farm for me today! I'm goin' to the ci-tay today~!"

"Lana," As Lana blatantly ignored her father and continued to sing at the top of her lungs, she missed the way his face changed color until he could've passed for a beet, "If you don't shut your pie hole this instant I will turn this cart around, dump your sorry behind at the house and take all of your brothers to the city instead!"

Lana clamped both hands over her mouth, "..." The horses whinnied, as they trotted down the road.

Her father nodded, "Much better." He elbowed his daughter, "You'll have plenty of time to use that voice of yer's once we set up shop in the city. M'kay, buttercup?"

Lana let out a light sigh and smiled, "Alright, Dad."

* * *

As the cart pulled past the gates of the city and Lana waved to the guards on duty, her father said, "Okay Lana, I'll be at the regular spot. I can set it up myself, but I want you right next to me when the rush starts. Y'hear?"

Lana waved over her shoulder from across the street, "I got it!"

"And no gettin' in trouble before we start either, ya hear?!"

"I said I got it, Dad!"

Then she turned a corner and her father lost sight of her. He shook his head and couldn't help the smirk on his face, "That girl."

* * *

"So, what should I do with this little bit of freedom I've received?" Lana kicked her feet from where she sat on the railing of someones balcony. No one would mind as long as she wasn't there when whoever owned the place came back. Lana shaded her eyes as she looked around the street below, "I spy with my little, oh~!" Lana's eye sparkled, "Wizards!" She clapped her hands in delight. Wizards were the embodiment of freedom, they could go wherever they want, do whatever they want, and be whoever they wanted to be. Lana crossed her arms and nodded to the air next to her, "They're the coolest." The wizards she'd spotted had just ducked under an overhang across the street. Lana tilted her head, "I wonder if they're about to start a mission?"

There was a line of flags strung up over the street and Lana tip toed her way across with her arms out for balance. The rope she was walking on swung from side to side with every step she took. It was maybe 20 feet to the ground, and Lana fought back the urge to rub an old injury.

She was almost across when her foot hit the rope a little bit off center. The rope went out from under her, she was falling!

By happenstance, her other leg hooked on the rope and her body lurched to the side.

Hope!

Lana's hands clamped onto the rope and she let herself dangle there as she tried to calm her heart.

A man spoke, "My spirits have told me about a disturbance in the realm. A conflict that rocked their entire world as a whole."

Lana's ears perked up, she could hear the wizards talking!

"Did they say what it was?" Another man's voice rumbled.

"No, they can't directly say what it is. But apparently it was really bad."

"Really? How can you be sure they didn't just make it up so they wouldn't have to come out?"

"Climb, calm down. A Celestial spirit can't break an oath once it's been made, they can only end a contract if the summoner breaks whatever promises they made. They can't lie either."

Climb didn't sound convinced, "Or so they've told you."

A woman chimed in, "Walker, is this why you've been performing so badly in the field?" She didn't sound happy.

"Yeah man, like that one time that happened yesterday. I could've died! You need to tell those spirits of yours to show up when you call on them!" Climb insisted, "Is this going to be a regular thing with you? Do I need to be worried?"

"You don't have to worry, your highness," The first man, Walker, was speaking again, and his tone was one of confidence, "Time flows differently in the celestial spirit world, this was probably just a one time thing."

"Probably?" The lady sounded skeptical, and Lana could just imagine the elegant eyebrow raise that came with that tone.

"When can you really be sure of anything? It's over now anyway, so what's the point in worrying?"

Walker's companions made noncommittal sounds, but neither of them said anything more.

"Hey you! Get down from there!"

Lana smiled, "That's my cue to leave." She swung her body and let go of the rope, sailing through the air, before catching the edge of a rail and swinging around and away. She was gone a moment later.

* * *

"Come on everybody, get your fresh produce from the Homestead farm!" Lana stood in front of her father's stall on the side of the road proclaiming to the passers by, "Best produce on the port, farmed honestly and with love! Come and get your money's worth with Homestead's unbeatable prices!"

"Oh, Lana Homestead! I would ask for your hand in marriage." A clean man in frilly clothes knelt in tge middle of the road before Lana, his orange hair rustling in the breeze.

Lana was not impressed, "Well, if you ever did get around to askin' you'd have me brakin' my foot off up in your behind to look forward to. I want to leave home, but I'm not so desperate I'd go crawling to you, worm."

"Ah my Lana. That is what I love about you, so full of live. So full of," He sucked in a breath, "Vigor." He stood and gestured to Lana with a hand, "And yet you still mispronounce my name, even after all these years, my dear Lana. It's pronounced, Warum."

Lana shrugged, "Sounds like Worm to me." She made a shooing motion toward Warum, "Now scram, you're bad for business. Some of us actually have to work to live."

Warum winced, "Oh, that is a low blow, even among such good friends as us."

Lana huffed, "We played together as kids, sometimes. I don't know how good of friends that makes us."

"Childhood friends are the best among friends! We know each other on a deeper level than any friends we might make now. We might as well be married already." Warum flashed his best smile.

Lana wasn't pleased, "Get out of here, Worm."

"Ah, don't be that way..."

Lana peered around Warum's form and broke out into a wide smile, "Hey, Dad!"

Warum whirled around, "Mr. Homestead!" He squeaked, "I was just-!"

Lana cackled, "You still don't have a backbone when it counts, eh Worm? You should get that checked next time you want to propose to someone who knows the real you!"

"Lana, you tricked me?" Warum sniffed.

"And you fell for it." Lana's face was blank as she looked into Warum's teary eyes, "I would kick you across town, but you'd probably like it."

Warum sobbed, and ran away.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to that kid?" One of the passers by who'd stopped to watch spoke up, "It seems like he really cares about you, it couldn't hurt that much to give him a chance. Who knows, you may need him some day?"

"Ha, if I ever actually need that Worm, I guess I'd think about marrying him." She shrugged, "I'd only do it if my life depended on it anyway, so why not?"

* * *

"So, did you enjoy your time out in the city?"

Lana leaned back in her seat on the cart, "It wasn't enough."

Her father chuckled, "It never is enough for you." He shook his head, "I know you're chompin' at the bit to go. You're a free spirit, not unlike myself in my youth."

Lana looked sideways at her father, "Really? Mr. I-wouldn't-move-if-it-killed-me used to be a free spirit? I can't imagine it, dad."

"You'll catch hell fer yer sass sooner or later." Still, he smiled, "I left home when I was about your age, and traveled the world. I decided to settle down for good when I met your mother. I bought that plot of land we call home and used what I learned on the road to cultivate the glorious farm it is today."

"Glorious, right."

"I don't know where you get your sarcasm from, girl."

"Uh huh."

The horse whinnied as it crested the final hill and they were met halfway down by the twins, Travis and Connor.

"Dad! Lana! You're back!" One of the twins tried to hop onto the cart and slipped, "Ah!"

Lana was able to grab him by his overalls before he tumbled down, "Come 'ere you rascal! Before you break that thick skull of yours." She heaved him into her lap so he wouldn't fall.

"Eep!"

Lana looked over.

Her father had plucked the other twin out of the air mid-leap, and similarly plopped the boy into his lap, "Now Travis," His tone was stern as he glared down at the son in his lap.

"Hey!"

Her father rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Connor," The boy in Lana's lap beamed for a moment, then he tried to look as pitiful as possible. Their father harrumphed, "What have I told you two about leavin' the farm."

One of the boys twitched his lip, "But Turkish-!"

"I don't want to hear about Turkish! He's a grown man." He gave both of the boys a stern look, "Now what have I told you boys about leavin' the farm?"

"To not to-" Connor slouched

"-Without anybody else..." As did Travis.

Their father nodded, "That's ri-."

Travis waved his arms, "But we did bring someone else!"

Conner straightened up, "That's right, we did!"

The twins grinned victoriously and spoke in stereo, "We brought Turkish!"

Their father glowered, "Well, where is he?"

Branches snapped and bushes rustled as Turkish burst onto the dirt road, breathing heavily and covered in dirt and sweat. He gasped, "Boys!" His mouth gaped as he tried to suck in air, "You know-" He paused to swallow, "I'm no good-" Turkish grabbed the side of the cart to steady himself as he doubled over. Then he straightened up most of the way, "With cardio."

Lana leaned around her father with a big grin, "Hey, Turkish!"

Turkish heaved a few more breaths, "Hi Lana, Dad." He motioned to the back of the cart, "Mind if I-?"

Their father shrugged, "Go ahead."

Turkish nodded and, with a great heave, pulled all 5 feet of his 200 pound self into the empty back of the cart. Then he laid there, and when Lana heard his snoring she couldn't hold back her chuckle.

* * *

Lana could smell the food before they finished putting away the wagon. Travis and Connor were leading the horse to it's small stable, and while Turkish and their father checked the wheels and spokes, Lana slipped off to the house.

"Welcome back, my dear."

"Hey Mom, wha'cha cookin'?"

Lana's mother stood in front of a pot that hung over an open flame. The dark liquid bubbled, and more of that delicious smell wafted out of the open door. She hardly glanced at Lana, "Stew, everyone's favorite."

Lana slipped closer, "Truer words have never been spoken." She stood next to her mother, eyes closed, basking in the scent of the food. Her lips curled into a smile, "Glorious."

"Lana," Her mother began, "Why don't you set the table?"

Lana took another deep beath, "Alright." She knew that hadn't really been a request.

As Lana busied herself with wiping the table and retrieving the bowls and spoons, her little brothers burst into the house.

"Lana!"

"Mom!"

"The sky!"

"It's on fire!"

"You have to come out-"

"-And see it for yourselves!"

Lana rolled her eyes, "What are you boys on about now? The sky can't be on-" She glanced out the window, "What is that?"

Something bright was burning through the clouds as if a second sun had fallen from the heavens. It painted the evening sky bright orange and yellow, and left spots in Lana's eyes as it streaked through the sky.

"Lana, get everyone's stuff packed." There was a worried look in her mother's eyes as they tracked the light's trajectory, "Just the necessities."

Lana nodded and ran to do as she was told, that thing was going to crash in the middle of their crop. They didn't have the means to put out the firs that would undoubtedly ensue.

Lana heard her mother issue another command, "Boys, go help your father and Turkish hook the horse back up, then come back to get what Lana's packed."

Lana didn't hear the twin's response clearly, but she could tell they were scared. She was too. Still, Lana flew around the house grabbing things and stuffing them into the few sacks she'd picked up. She echoed her mother, "Just the necessities," As she plucked a photo from the wall, "Food, water, clothes, blankets, memories. Oh." She paused to drag a heavy little chest out from under her parent's bed, "And money. Can't forget the money. We need something to rebuild."

As Lana pulled the little box out onto their porch, the twins ran up to either side of her and each grabbed a handle with both hands. Together, they waddled it over and onto the cart. Their faces were twisted into adolescent grimaces and tears streamed down their cheeks, but they didn't stop moving.

Lana spun on her heel and started hauling out what she'd packed. As she swung a couple of packs onto their wagon she saw Turkish's grim determination, and was reminded of why he was the oldest. She saw her mother's resignation as she settled the covered and bound pot of stew in one corner of the wagon and insured that it wouldn't spill. Dinner still needed to happen, after all.

Lana noticed something else, "Hey, where's Dad?"

Turkish answered, "He left to whatever he can to slow whatever that is down."

"What?" Lana's eyes widened, "What can he do against that? He should be here with us."

As Lana took her first steps in the direction of the quickly descending light, her mother called, "Lana-"

Lana half turned, "Don't worry Mom, I'll bring him right back and then we can all leave together." Then she took off at a dead run.

* * *

As Lana navigated her way across the fields, something impossible happened. Some kind of water spout shot into the sky at the bright light. It was too bright to look at directly, but that water must've done something because rainbow light flooded the world.

The light actually went out, and the world remembered that it was night.

Lana stumbled and slipped in the sudden dark, and her foot caught on an exposed root. She squeaked in surprise just before her head smacked off of the side of a tree.

* * *

Lana moaned as a lance of pain drove through her skull, "Ow, my head." She reached with hand and hissed as her fingers brushed against something sticky on her head.

Lana's ears twitched, had she heard a voice? She tried to move toward it.

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her with every sudden movement, as she crawled across tree roots and through bushes. She kept her eyes on the ground, and tried to force the pain away.

She stumbled and fell through a bush. It felt like a million fingers roughly jammed into her sensitive injury, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Ah!" The sound did not help Lana's stabbing headache and she did her best to curl into a ball without moving, "A girl came out of the bushes!"

A woman's voice responded, "Shut up Climb, she's obviously hurt. We need to help her." Lana kept her eyes closed, and tried to ignore her headache.

"Whatever you say, Susan."

Lana heard footsteps, and then she was picked up from the ground.

"Okay, that looks bad. She must be one of the locals," A pause, "Hey, Walker! What do we have for medical care?"

"We have disinfectant bandages."

"Well don't just stand there, whip 'em out!" The voices started to fade as the pressure in Lana's head increased, "Isn't there a farm around here?"

Then she knew nothing.

* * *

Lana awoke to soft fingers caressing her her cheeks, and her words came out in a slur, "Whadahmish?"

With a bright smile and tears in her eyes, her mother pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh, Lana. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Huh?"

"Mom, I brought some clean towels-!" The door swung open and Travis ran in with his arms full, "Lana?!" His eyes widened and the towels tumbled to the floor. Then he disappeared back out of the room. Lana listened to the patter of her little brother's feet as well as his yelling, and she let her eyes wander.

The walls were covered in hand carved trinkets and primitive drawings. Her mother had brought her rocking chair in from the porch, but it was definitely the twins' room.

As that thought drifted through Lana's mind, she let her head lull to the side and her eyes landed on the person lying in the other bed.

A dark haired man slept in the bed next to hers, his sun-kissed skin seemed to glow in it's contrast against the white bandages wrapped around him. The blanket hardly came up to his chest, and the contour of his muscles was broken by a jagged ridge in the center. As if a mountain had sprouted in the middle of a field.

"Anyways, you rest and recover, Lana. We've all been through a lot today-"

"Who's that guy?" Lana realized her mother had been in the middle of saying something after her recovering mouth had moved.

"Oh, him?" Her mother didn't bat an eyebrow, "Those kind folks who brought you back also found him on their way here. We're puttin' them up in your room for the night."

Lana turned her head with tremendous effort, "Mom?" She noticed the bags under her mother's bloodshot eyes, and her disheveled hair, "H-how long was I out?"

"Oh, Lana." Her mother leaned in and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom-," Lana was trying to choke out the words 'you're choking me', but heard her mother's sniffling and stopped. Instead she patted her mother's shoulder and endured.

A moment later, her mother let go and hurried out of the room. Lana watched the door swing closed with heavy eyelids and fell asleep to the sound of her mother's chastising.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
